Hilos de sentimientos
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: El pelirrojo Akasuna continúa con vida. - las mujeres hacen cosas innecesarias, al igual que yo - sabias palabras que se cumplen con el pasar del tiempo, cuando este hombre comienza a sentir como algo que era ajeno e impropio en él, por ella. SasoSaku
1. Recompensa reciproca::

**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos/Puntos de vista – En cursiva significa que es un pensamiento del pasado.

.  
. Cambio de escena

_Blablaba_ Flash Back

**Datos del fic:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: SasoSaku

Dúos a recordar: Deidara y Sasori. Naruto y Sakura. Se iran agregando.

**Advertencias: **Se desarrolla durante la batalla Chiyo y Sakura Vs Sasori.

x  
x  
x  
x

* * *

-Hilos de Sentimientos-

Titulo uno: Recompensa reciproca

.

─ Estúpida… ¿Cuanto hace que eres débil, abuelita? ─ Cuestionó el pelirrojo desde aquella posición donde las punzantes espadas atravesaban aquel único tejido que conservaba como rastro de la imperfección en su arte eterno.

La respiración agitada de Chiyo se enfocaba junto a sakura que yacía tendida con heridas de gravedad, la mayor hacia todo lo posible con su técnica única, el concederle otra oportunidad a la joven, quien abrió lentamente su orbe cerrándolo después al sentir menos dolor, impresionando el rápido despertar a Sasori, así como una preocupación en Chiyo.

─ Sakura… ¿Estás bien? ─ Dudó, la mujer de violáceos cabellos ascendiendo un poco para dejarle paso a la joven, notándose algo extenuada, pues sacrifico parte de su vida para la recuperación.

─ Pero… ¿Y usted? ─ Preguntó la chica aun extenuada ascendiendo paulatinamente, alertando al otro ante la vida que poseían aun ambas mujeres.

─ ¿Eh…? N…no me lo explico ─ Musitó alzando ligeramente su faz el joven, con la mirada levemente alterada, mirándose como un hilo de sangre descendiendo de sus labios, sin que su cuerpo articulara otro movimiento

─ Cuando se hace la técnica de transferencia de alma… ¿No se supone que quien la hace da su vida a cambio de resucitar al compañero? ─ Acotó a lo sucedido, mientras la joven, y Chiyo se acercaban a él.

─ Sakura tenía heridas muy graves… pero…aun no estaba muerta, es por eso que yo sigo viva… ─ Sentenció de forma pausada, mientras el joven bajaba la mirada.

─ Es una verdadera lástima… ─ Dijo sin cambiar la expresión contenida el Akasuna.

Un segundo después…

Un golpe se plasmo en su rostro, ladeándole la cabeza, notándose el estrépito que forma eco en la cueva, mostrándose sakura extenuada, plasmándolo en su respiración, mientras Chiyo ve expectante la situación.

─ Déjalo ya… este cuerpo no siente dolor, golpeándome solo te haces daño en los puños… ─ Afirmó, con su rostro de perfil hacia un costado debido al golpe, enfureciéndose más la Kunoichi.

─ A las mujeres nos encanta hacer cosas inútiles, ¿No es así? ─ Se burlo, regresando su faz al frente.

Fijo la mirada en su abuela.

─ Si esta vieja muere…aunque llevemos la misma sangre. No lo sentiré en lo más mínimo, mi corazón es igual que mi cuerpo. Hasta ahora he matado cientos, miles de personas. Tu, eres solo una mas… Es así de simple ─ Claudicó sin cambiar su expresión.

─ ¿QUE COÑO, CREES QUE ES LA VIDA DE OTRA PERSONA? – Reclamó la joven tensando sus nudillos mientras perfilaba hacia el frente su cuerpo – ¡LA VIDA DE UN FAMILIAR! – Gritó de nuevo, a lo que el chico movió discretamente su faz cual si no entendiera la cuestión.

─ ¿Eh? Así se supone que debe ser un ninja ─ Mencionó con tranquilidad impresionando aun mas a la chica, ese joven era idéntico al ideal que siempre quería llegar Sasuke, una frialdad, mas esta no era del todo disimulada o eso parecía.

─ Por…por qué... ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¡Tú! ─ Exclamó aumentando paulatinamente el tono, comparándolo en su mente con aquella persona.

─ Ya es suficiente, Sakura, lo que lo ha hecho así, son las enseñanzas, y costumbres de nuestra villa… ─ Corroboró, haciendo que la chica variara su mirar hacia la anciana que se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas ligeramente.

─ ¿Por qué no intentas tener un cuerpo como el mío, Eh?... Si lo hicieras, entonces comprenderías lo que digo… Un cuerpo que no envejece…Una marioneta humana que puede ser reconstruida todas las veces que desees… Que no está limitada… Las personas pueden hacerse tan solo de marionetas… todas las que quieras… ─ Emanó de las fauces que se mueven casi imperceptiblemente, cautivado por sus propias palabras, ese era su arte.

Solo logrando que la chica se enfurezca un poco más.

─ Si, eso es lo que quieres, así es pero no es tan bueno… A medida que el número crece… Y consigues una colección como la mía…─ Musitó provocando que cada vez se exteriorice más el evidente enfado de la chica.

─ Tu… ¿Qué demonios Eres? ─ Profirió indignada por las palabras que este había musitado con anterioridad.

─ Bueno pues, supongo que… solo soy; un ser humano que no pudo convertirse en una marioneta... Soy una marioneta, pero: Imperfecta, con una base de carne y sangre, no soy humano, pero tampoco soy una marioneta, dentro de poco no podré moverme, antes de que ocurra yo también haré algo inútil, voy a daros una recompensa por haberme derrotado…tu… querías que te hablara de Orichimaru… ─ Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar tanto a Chiyo como a Sakura que se vio sorprendida por aquello.

─ Debes ir al puente del cielo y la tierra en la villa oculta de la Hierba, ve allí, dentro de diez días, a medio día… - Musito con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ Mencionó sorprendida, aun algo desconcertada.

─ Uno de los subordinados de Orichimaru es mi espía. El los vera allí – susurro bajando la mirada mientras las sombras cubrían sus orbes.

Aquella escena ciertamente conmovió a Chiyo, pues eran los padres de Sasori los que le habían atravesado, una escena diferente de cuidado, amor… vino a su mente mientras las marionetas caían al suelo, al igual que aquella vez que Sasori se dio cuenta del engaño que vivía, recordando aquella mueca en la que se denotaba cierta indiferencia, ahora sus hijos y su nieto yacían en el suelo.

─ Lo has conseguido Chiyo-sama… ─ Afirmó la chica extenuada haciendo solo caso a lo evidente a sus ojos

─ No… yo no he sido… quien lo ha vencido ─ Claudicó para sorpresa de la Haruno ─ Sasori vio mi último ataque… pero por algún motivo no lo evito… Me dejo una pequeña apertura ─ Sentenció sin más.

─ Es por… ─ No pudo terminar pues Chiyo tosió cayendo para que esta rápidamente le auxiliara

─ ¡CHIYO-SAMA! ─ Gritó a su lado intentando levantarla ─ Volvamos enseguida a la villa, Le preparare un antídoto… ─ Mentó a lo que la anciana se esforzó por ascender

─ No ─ Dijo directamente para que la chica se mostrara más preocupada

─ ¿Por qué? Ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer… Si no volvemos rápido a la villa y la curo… el veneno… la matara… ─ inquirió, siendo interrumpida

─ Antes de eso… ─ Musitó extenuada ─ Aun hay algo… que debo hacer… ─ Expelió colocándose finalmente de pie, girando rumbo a la salida a lo que Sakura indico que enseguida salía del lugar.

Miro a aquel chico pelirrojo tendido en el suelo, cerrando sus orbes de una forma tanto melancólica mientras se acercaba estando enfrente de él para agacharse en cuclillas examinando el cuerpo del marionetista, sintiendo aun el latir después de que las espadas fueron removidas, un escalofrió surco su espalda, entrecerrando sus orbes, siendo observada desde afuera por Chiyo sin que esta lo notara.

"Esta niña, tiene un buen corazón" pensó la anciana alejándose un poco más, mientras la joven volteaba a la marioneta que tenía sus orbes cerrados colocando sus manos sobre aquel único lugar donde yacía el tejido, concentrando el chakra en el área.

"Es una reconstrucción de tejidos… solo uno, no puede ser tan difícil" pensó surcando varias gotas de sudor su faz, y cuello, estando extenuada estaba concentrando todo su chakra para salvarle, ni siquiera ella podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pronto pudo escuchar con más claridad aquel latir, obviamente las energías le habían abandonado mucho antes, y aquella historia contada por Chiyo había movido algo muy dentro de la Kunoichi.

"El tiene prácticamente el mismo pasado que Sasuke-Kun… que Naruto…" maquiló en su mente, bajando la mirada para notar como aquella marioneta abría sus orbes súbitamente, clavándose en ella, Chiyo desde aquella distancia no lo podía creer, como es que ella no había notado que su nieto aun no había muerto, es más, que aquella niña realizara aquello.

─ Tú... ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? ─ Emanó el Akasuna, sin poder creer su situación, mas manteniendo aquel semblante de quietud, calma, tanta que parecía un niño inocente a la vista de la chica que le miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

─ Porque tú eres…tan así… que; no pude dejarte morir ─ Sentenció sorprendiendo al marionetista en sus adentros, mientras esta ascendía tomando una kunai del suelo como para que fuera el pretexto de su regreso a la cueva.

El chico se iba girando sin perderla de vista, algo desconcertado termino por pararse a mitad de la cueva cual niño perdido, consiguiendo de regreso después su extremidad faltante: que había perdido en combate, para utilizar su espada, terminando por ver a la marioneta cautiva en la pared, aquella que traía el anillo de la virgen que poseía; como miembro de Akatsuki, girándose para dar unos pasos hacia las afueras de la cueva.

─ Las mujeres… siempre hacen cosas innecesarias – Expresó, con dolo al estar vivo, pues prácticamente se encontraba muerto de todos modos, en aquel cuerpo, pronto opto por internarse en el bosque "Ver a Hiruko destruido, bastara para que crean mi muerte, al igual que mi otro cuerpo falso" pensó fijándose en su mano vacía, sin contener aquel anillo.

Mientras tanto Chiyo no había dicho palabra alguna, estaba feliz que su nieto estuviera con vida, pero no lo podía demostrar, sakura se cuestionaba a si misma por la razón de sus actos, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus nudillos se tensaban en camino a el asunto pendiente que le guiaba la anciana, Naruto se encontraba aun persiguiendo al artista explosivo junto con Kakashi…

.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, como veran comenzare a subir de nuevo hilos de sentimientos, ya editado. Cualquier duda que tengan me la dicen. Al igual que mis otros fic SasoSaku, los borre por que ya tuve una rara experiencia donde se me borraban capitulos que carecian de un respaldo adecuado, disculpen las molestias. Se aceptar reviews de:

Amenazas  
Tomates  
Cualquier cosa menos virus.

Con gusto las respondere.


	2. Resguardo a ocultas::

x  
x  
x  
x

* * *

-Hilos de Sentimientos-

Titulo dos: Resguardo a Ocultas

.

Una misión exitosa, solo aquel sacrificio que hizo Chiyo resonaba en la mente de la Kunoichi de Konoha, así como sus palabras que parecían haberle tocado, en especial por haber salvado a aquel pelirrojo, sin que ella se diese cuenta, acaso había alguna cuestión escondida. No lo sabía, estaban despidiéndose del Kazekage, así como de sus hermanos en los límites de la villa, el camino de regreso era apresurado acoplándose a las costumbres de: Gai, pues, Kakashi se encontraba en mal estado e iba a cuestas de él.

.  
.

Pasaron las semanas donde el equipo siete, se reintegro, mas por misiones conferidas solo a ninjas médicos, Tsunade extrajo a Sakura, sustituyéndola con otro joven en aquel, equipo, mandándola rumbo a una misión en la roca, tanto se fiaba la Hokage de ella, que le mando en soledad, aceptando gustosa ante aquella confianza, mientras que el otro equipo se encargaría de la búsqueda del Uchiha, para lastima de la joven que deseaba con ansias ir.

─ Tsunade-sama… Es hora de que parta… ─ Musitó con una ligera sonrisa notándose la determinación en su rostro, estando totalmente preparada, con varios aditamentos a cuestas en un cinturón, así como una mochila ideal para aquella misión que realizaría.

─ Si, Sakura… Confió plenamente en ti, perdona lo de la misión, pero no podía mandar a Shizune ─ Anunció la Hokage ascendiendo de su escritorio para pararse frente a Sakura dando una palmada en su hombro.

─ Tsunade…sama ─ Susurró levantando la mirada para colisionar con la de la Sanin, ciertamente tenía un cariño especial por su pupila, además de confiar en ella, sabiendo el potencial que tenia.

─ Ve con cuidado ─ Mencionó soltándole para que la otro asintiera encaminándose a la puerta, rotando ligeramente su rostro, con una confusión que no fue alcanzada a ver.

En la chica había una entremezcla de sentimientos, una de duda, había estado guardando un secreto durante demasiado tiempo, uno en el que dio un intercambio como recompensa, a una que ya se le dio otorgada, pero no lo hizo, cerró la puerta y se marcho, mientras la Hokage se acercaba a una de las ventanas del despacho a la vista de Shizune.

.  
.

"Es increíble que valla caminando sin aparente preocupación, cuando he mentido, más bien ocultado lo que es la ayuda a un miembro de Akatsuki, lo hice. ¿Porque lo hice?, me pareció ver en el reflejados a mis amigos, a Sasuke. El cómo perdió a sus familiares por el interés de algo y proclamaba una frialdad al igual que él, haciéndose el insensible cuando en realidad nos aprecia…

Es tan largo el trayecto, además de múltiples misiones de nuevo regresare a la arena después de esta misión para formular antídotos como ayuda a nuestro aliado.

Es horrible.

No es para nada mi día, me siento como una farsante encubierta. Aquel chico no era del todo malo, si se le puede llamar chico…

Esas palabras las dijo cual si se estuviera compadeciendo de sí mismo.

Por una razón me molestaron, pero igual me dolían. Al igual que esta lluvia que empieza a caer poco después de mi partida. Me pregunto por qué el destino me juega malas pasadas, resaltando esta clase de misiones cuando apenas me he librado de otras y tenía unos objetivos ahora frustrados…

Aquello como el dijo fue realmente innecesario para mi… no lo sé… pero no puedo olvidarlo.

No puedo, no, jamás deshacerme de la idea que he traicionado aquella confianza que ahora se me atribuyo para dejarme salir, veo ahora hacia el frente topándome con algunos charcos como aquellos huecos que tiene mi alma desde el momento que se derramaron algunas gotas de duda, incluyendo ¿El estará vivo?, ¿Seguirá en Akatsuki?... son preguntas que me he hecho, mas intento ignorar, mis saltos pasan a apoyarse en el ramaje de los árboles que húmedo, deja su marca en mis manos cuando me sujeto…definitivamente será un viaje largo…

Mi preocupación se ha trasladado de Sasuke-kun a Akasuna no Sasori… ¿Porque, porque son tan parecidos… y tan contrastantes?…

Eso demuestra que uno se enamora de la personalidad y no del físico, los que son colores fríos en el primero, son cálidos en el segundo, pero a la vez tan fríos…"

.  
.

Habían pasado los días desde su llegada a la Roca. Eran días monótonos, donde tuvo que realizar varias curaciones en el hospital, incluyendo el de veneno, les habían pagado después de todo para que les ayudaran discretamente en un invasión a tierras cercanas, un suspiro por parte de la chica extenuada se dio mientras salía del área de intervención, sentándose inmediatamente.

─ Has hecho un buen trabajo Sakura-San ─ Musitó una de las enfermeras del lugar, parándose frente a ella con una sonrisa, era normal que sintieran gratitud ante algo así.

─ No es nada, Muchas gracias… ─ Respondió sonriendo mientras paseaba un pequeño pañuelo secando su sudor, cerrando sus esmeraldas a la par de un suspiro.

"Me pregunto cómo estarán… Naruto" pensó sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió "Naruto" pensó de nuevo abriendo sus orbes ─ ¿Ya es todo verdad? ─ Cuestionó a la enfermera que le sonrió, pues la chica sabía perfectamente que su estancia ahí seria solo por unas semanas.

─ Mañana es tu ultimo día Sakura-san… ¿Te preocupa algo? ─ Cuestionó la joven levantando la mirada la otra algo impresionada.

"Sí, estoy rara… cualquiera puede notarlo" pensó la joven ascendiendo.

─ No, no te preocupes… ─ Musitó de una manera tanto dulce girando su faz para emitir un suspiro.

─ ¿Segura? ─ Cuestionó nuevamente, a lo que sakura asintió marchándose, a lo que esta opto por introducirse en la habitación.

" ¿Porque a mis pensamientos llegan al mismo tiempo esas dos personas?… justo después de que nombro a Naruto…" Pensó la chica recorriendo a paso firme los pasillos, bajando después unos peldaños para salir a dar un paseo, pronto sintió sobre su ser la fuerza del sol, bajando la mirada para continuar con su trayecto.

.  
.

─ Solo al final hemos conocido el verdadero cuerpo de Sasori ─ Mentó Zetsu mirando una de las dos marionetas en el centro, levantando al hombre. Habían estado ahí desde hace rato, cuando Tobi extrajo el anillo de una marioneta clavada a la pared. El chico de inmediato reclamó el anillo como suyo y de nuevo regresaban al lugar para ver al "cuerpo" que supuestamente era de Sasori.

Era confuso reconocer al verdadero, lo más probable, es que fuera aquel, que contenía el anillo en su mano, el clavado en la pared. Pero de Sasori, todo se podía esperar.

─ Sasori tenía muchas marionetas… incluyendo mujeres ─ Musitó Tobi sentando en una roca ─ Zetsu-San, por que volvemos aquí… ya hace tiempo que recogí ese anillo, y él está muerto ─ Mentó sin remordimiento alguno, variando su rostro hacia un costado.

Mientras tanto Zetsu miraba por todos los posibles ángulos aquella marioneta, mas opto por mejor retirarse.

─ Vamos… Tobi ─ Mentó para irse de ahí, después de todo era uno de los puntos de reunión de Akatsuki que ahora se encontraba bañado de sangre.

.  
.

Cerca de ese lugar se encontraba una pequeña cabaña donde yacía una familia, que poseía un nuevo integrante. Aquel chico de orbes rojizos tenía una nueva familia, a la que no le llamaba como propia, pero le ayudaba. Parecía que en aquel instante que su abuela murió ante sus ojos, reconsidero miles de cosas.

_"Era inaudito, por de mas innecesario aquel seguimiento que le di a aquellas mujeres. Pero lo hice para ver, como mi abuela se había encariñado con la aldea en sí. Además de que estaba ayudando a aquel chico al que le implanto el Biju en antaño. Solo podía verlo._

_Para ella, yo estaba muerto o eso creía. Eso dependía de lo que estuviera haciendo aquella niña del cabello rosa…_

_Pronto mi abuela cayo resucitando exitosamente al niño, dedicándole unas palabras antes al contenedor del Kyubi, impresionándome por completo. No sabía porque pero me hizo sentir como un ajeno completo. ¿Cómo es que había abandonado a una persona que me pudo decir aquellas cálidas palabras?…_

_por el engaño… porque mis padres murieron. Ahora ella… un hueco en mi propio corazón se manifestó… aquel que yo dije que era igual que mi cuerpo. Vil mentira, si pudiera llorar creo que lo haría. A pesar de que mi mascara de frialdad es la misma, al no saber ya expresar emociones._

_Mis labios se tornaron en una mueca de desconcierto. Era una sensación horrible. Ella, no era "una" mas, ahora estaba muerta._

_Pronto me di la vuelta en busca de mi compañero. Tenía que decirle a él, la verdad, de lo contrario si había alguna sospecha nadie podría cubrirme. No fue muy difícil convencerlo, una vez que lo encontré saliendo de entre los escombros._

_Me vio notablemente sorprendido. Si hasta yo estaba así, por el hecho de estar vivo. Le narre lo sucedido, no tardo mucho en comprender que al haber sido derrotado no podía ponerme en contra de aquellos y a su vez al fracasar para Akatsuki estaba muerto. Al igual que para las villas._

_Quedamos en el acuerdo de que él me ayudaría a desaparecer… dirigiéndonos a diferentes direcciones…_

_Fue un mar el ver cómo era invadido de repente por sentimientos. En todas mis misiones nunca había pasado, solo ira en ocasiones e intentos de comprensión hacia mi compañero a pesar de no exteriorizarlo."_

.  
.

Se encontraba vestido de negro. No había cambiado en su usual gusto por las prendas, además de que se encontraba en territorios de la arena, lo cual le facilitaba acceder a ropas ninjas por medio del dinero que ganaba con esa misma familia.

─ Sasori ─ Emanó una persona recién salida de la cabaña, se trataba de una niña que corría en su dirección llevándole un plato con comida ─ Aquí te traigo comida por tu trabajo de hoy ─ Musitó de manera dulce, sin causar a pesar de todo reacción en la faz del chico.

─ Gracias ─ Respondió, aquello se había convertido en rutina a cambio de trabajo le concedían el vivir ahí, además de comida que en realidad el no necesitaba, a lo sumo un vaso de agua cada determinado tiempo.

La niña sonrió retirándose. Para ellos era un joven, cuando él era una marioneta humana.

.  
.

Pronto transcurrió el resto del día.

Para al día siguiente la chica partiera rumbo a la arena, donde se encargaría solo de un asunto para ya partir, mas igual le habían advertido que a toda costa, los invasores intentarían detenerle. Por lo cual iba con extremo cuidado a través de las adversidades.

No mas salió del territorio de la roca, había sentido como varias personas le seguían. Su fuerte era el escapar y evadir golpes. Lo primordial para un ninja medico, por lo cual siguió sin prestar mucha atención.

Pasado el tiempo sintió como las ramas crujían con más fuerza. Se encontraba en el bosque cercano al desierto, pero aquello le preocupaba. El sonido metálico se profano por el escenario, empezando a esquivar una gran cantidad de kunai. Algo difícil al venir de múltiples direcciones.

Su respiración iba acelerándose, esquivando ya a duras penas las armas. Pronto analizo de donde provenían las armas. Mínimo cuatro personas se encargaban de atacarle. Un silbido audible se escucho en el campo, girando sus ojos verdes al frente, donde un enorme shuriken se abría paso hacia su efigie. Contrayéndose sus pupilas al pisar la rama.

Un tirón inesperado la hizo impulso hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo sin problema. Inicio rápidamente movimientos de escape, que no se esforzaba en pensar o ejecutar, una extraña fuerza guiaba a su cansado cuerpo. No alcanzaba a reaccionar del todo, ni interponerse al hecho. Su velocidad aumentaba notoriamente, al igual que los reflejos visibles a sus antagonistas. Pronto una efigie de ropas negras se coloco a su costado, moviendo ágilmente sus manos.

─ Tu…tu eres… ─ Musitó desconcertada la chica, sintiendo su cuerpo liberado. Su mirada ascendió, las esmeraldas se veían temerosas cuando se comprobó lo que temía pues el joven se quito la capucha, aquel joven era el que llegaba a sus pensamientos cada instante.

─ Sasori ─ Mentó con aquella expresión que siempre contenía en su faz.

La chica retrocedió algo indecisa, pues un tifón se hizo presente en su corazón. No sabía que sentía. Miedo, presión, no tenía idea. Escucho a su espalda una kunai que se encajaba con un sello explosivo, al mirarlo su rostro muto. Noto como aquel joven pelirrojo la pasaba de largo interponiéndose: para protegerla del impacto al no ver reacción de su parte.

.

* * *

Nota: Muchas gracias por los reviews, no se preocupen ire subiendo un capitulo diario. En respuesta al review anonimo si soy: Temari-Deidara, me agrada que me continues leyendo, de verdad gracias.

Se siguen aceptando bombas, sellos explosivos, kunais y Shuriken, no acepto Dojutsus se ven peligrosos XD.


	3. Lija para tu alma y cuerpo::

x  
x  
x  
x

* * *

-Hilos de Sentimientos-

Titulo tres: Lija para tu alma y cuerpo

.

Un hábil mover de sus manos, conectándose los hilos hacia la aun desconcertada chica se da a la par de un salto del marionetista, manipulando el cuerpo de la joven para que se aleje del rango de alcance de la explosión.

Salió ilesa.

Aun bajo aquella cortina de polvo, donde el pelirrojo solo resulto con varias partículas de polvo adheridas a sus vestimentas. Sus manos revelan los hilos de chakra. De nuevo el cuerpo de la chica inicia movimientos involuntarios. Vario sus orbes verdes hacia el costado, el Akasuna se muestra con la misma expresión, mas analizando el campo de batalla.

Un salto sincronizado hacia las ramas. Un escape tomando realidad, desde la mente del Akasuna. Su maestría en las artes del marinerismo se cimienta al manipular a la chica en acrobacias sorprendentes, donde la chica exhalaba de forma impresionante. Su cuerpo inesperadamente se tenso a medio salto, profiriendo un grito horrorizado.

Golpeo contra la madera de unos brazos. Aquellos que le aseguraban fuertemente contra su cuerpo. La joven abrió sus orbes chocando contra los del otro, que pronto regreso su vista al frente. Probablemente vio su cansancio al ejecutar movimientos.

─ Sasori… ─ Musitó la chica aferrándose a las ropas aun agitada haciendo que este dirigiera su mirada hacia ella a pesar de estar recorriendo un camino accidentado por encima de las ramas, intentando esquivar posibles ataques, que él hacía parecer demasiado fácil.

─ ¿Si? ─ Cuestionó sin cambiar de expresión, variando de golpe la ruta en un curso inclinado, aventando en un desplante con delicadeza a la chica que se sorprendió tomándola con una sola mano para recargarla sobre uno de sus hombros, cual costal a lo que la chica gimió, colocando este unos hilos casi imperceptibles colgando a su vez algunos sellos explosivos.

─ No nada… ─ Musitó con algo de temor al ver lo bien preparado que iba para ese tipo de situaciones, escuchándose las explosiones no mucho tiempo después de que pasasen por ahí ─ … ¿Por qué me ayudas? ─ Cuestionó mientras el joven saltaba al suelo sin mirarla manteniéndose en la misma posición.

─ Porque te lo debo ─ Anunció para comenzar a caminar ahora por los térreos, agudizando su mirada hacia posibles direcciones, tomando la determinación de ir por una, mientras la chica permanecía en un trance.

"Lo suponía…aun así es raro encontrármelo…" pensó sintiendo de nuevo como aquel, le levantaba para regresarla a recostarse en sus dos brazos.

─ Ya estamos fuera de peligro… Sabes…puedo caminar… ─ Musitó la chica de una manera tanto provocativa, lo cual evidentemente Sasori no entendió del todo, siguiendo con su trayecto.

─ ¿Me has escuchado? ─ Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño para después jalar la prenda del cuello ganándose una mirada del aludido.

─ Si, pero estas cansada… ─ Aclaró repeliéndose de los suelos para que la Haruno se tomara fuertemente, iniciando nuevamente con el recorrido sobre los árboles, ya que era más rápido aquel método.

.  
.

"Ciertamente no tengo idea del porque me ayuda. No creo que un simple favor que le hice y él ya me había pagado con anterioridad lo, valga. Aunque no conozco del todo a este hombre, esa expresión… ¿Por qué?

Si realmente solo quisiera pagarme el favor habría eliminado a mis perseguidores y me hubiera dejado. Incluso ahora dependo de alguien y a su vez me agrada.

¿Porque él me lleva en sus brazos y me protege?… ¿Está preocupado por mí?, ¿Porque me alegra tanto y me hace sentir feliz? Me siento confundida, pero aquí donde me aferro a él, me siento bien…

Es tan cómodo. Siento mi cuerpo cada vez más pesado a pesar de de que no soy la que actúa. El se ve tan enérgico a pesar de esa mascarada de inexpresividad. Tsunade-sama… ¿Hice lo correcto?...

¿Cómo preguntarle cuando no tuve el valor siquiera de confesarle esto?

Me siento como una niña traviesa que vio un juguete roto y lo reparo para quedárselo en lugar de regresarlo. ¿Por que tantas dudas en mi? ¿Qué es este calor que siento sobre mis mejillas?

Ahora que vuelvo a ver a este chico. ¿Porque despierta esto en mi?…"

.  
.

─ ¿Puedo?… ─ Cuestionó la chica con sus ojos entrecerrados.

El joven asintió para que esta los cerrase por completo, mientras el marionetista continuaba con aquel trayecto mirándole de reojo, había avanzado ya una considerable distancia desde que elimino a los que intervinieron, pero aun así continuaba, algo le movía a hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que aquella chica dormía entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera el pudo entender por qué con aquella tranquilidad tomo la decisión de descansar ahí. La noche pronto llego al lugar haciendo descender a Sasori hacia un lugar sin mucha vegetación sentando a la chica recargada en un árbol, mientras extendía su capa para colocarla sobre esta, sentándose a su lado.

Cerraba y abría continuamente sus orbes dudaba en abandonar ese lugar con ella dormida, ni siquiera había ido a buscar cosas para una fogata a lo cual permanecía inerte.

.  
.

"Volteo a observarla múltiples veces. Está dormida. Hace tiempo que yo no duermo, solo lo finjo, pero no puedo rendirme ante un cansancio inexistente.

Dudo en salir de aquí, de lo contrario algo podría pasarle, me sentiría culpable… ¿culpable? Si sentimientos pronto van regresando a mí, algo tardíos todos. Algunas cosas no las entiendo del todo, sigo siendo un niño que tiene edad avanzada. Aquel que se encerró, en un capullo de negación a avanzar a pesar de ser considerado genio. Pero esta chica me derroto junto con mi abuela. Aunque paso por mi gusto.

Mi abuela.

Ella te salvo la vida, con aquellas heridas pudiste haber muerto, pero ella te dio parte de su vida. Igual que a aquel chico. No puedo dejar que sea en vano. Igual… hago cosas innecesarias.

Nunca creí enfocarme a ese tipo de cosas y ahora estoy haciéndolo, tengo muchas cosas que agradecer supongo, y a la vez tantas que reprochar. Todo por lo mismo…estoy vivo… ¿Vivo?

Si, gracias a ti. Te veo de nuevo y pareces una muñeca así dormida. Nunca había visto a nadie con esos pigmentos en los cabellos, antes te dije que serias una marioneta perfecta. Sigo diciéndolo, pero igual siento que es diferente.

¿Ahora que hacer?… Si no voy morirás de frió. Supongo que no me alejare mucho. Me levanto pasando mi mano hacia la otra extrayéndola para revelar una espada. "Ya vuelvo" susurro agachándome hacia ti, moviéndote ligeramente. No sé, si me has escuchado o fue un sonido que te molesto pero me retiro a buscar…"

.  
.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Sasori regreso encontrándose con una Sakura ya despierta, sacando algunas cosas de su mochila, entre ellas una manzana que contenía en sus manos, cruzando sus miradas.

─ Ya estas despierta ─ Musitó colocando los maderos en el suelo, caminando después hacia su mano para tomar el miembro del que se había deshecho contemplándole la chica algo anonadada por la simple imagen.

─ Eh… Si, creí que te habías marchado ─ Se sinceró mordiendo poco después su manzana, sacando otra para acercarse a él ofreciéndola, reaccionando Sasori con el alzar de una ceja.

─ Sabes… yo no como ─ Mencionó provocando que la chica bajara la mirada ─ Preparare la fogata… ─ Continuó agachándose frente a ella, encendiéndola con facilidad, reflejándose aquellas llamaradas en los verdes orbes.

Sakura se acerco hasta estar del otro lado de la fogata, frente al chico que miraba taciturno aquel fuego.

─ Gracias por dejarme dormir… en tus brazos – Dijo la chica algo apenada. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, sin mirarle directamente.

─ Ah, eso…de nada ─ Respondió él, ascendiendo; para sorpresa de la chica.

Se alejo hasta quedar a unos dos metros recargándose en un árbol, para cerrar sus orbes. La chica opto por tumbarse junto al fuego para intentar descansar, era obvio que no sacaría muchas palabras de el Akasuna, por lo cual rápidamente se quedo dormida.

El pelirrojo vigilaba en silencio, abriendo de vez en cuando sus orbes o cambiando de posición. Pronto sintió un golpeteo aun mayor del viento sobre los árboles, ascendiendo ante un inicio de la caída del liquido por parte de las nubes, tomando a la chica con sumo cuidado. Esta abrio sus ojos algo adormilada.

Para Sasori era una niña. Pronto la llevo con él en busca de algún resguardo, recargándola en el árbol, pues brindaba aun mas sombra, para después recoger sus cosas, notando como un humo se extendía por los aires provocado por aquella fogata que se va extinguiendo, regresando su vista a la chica que aun mantenía sus orbes entreabiertos, extendiendo de repente su mano cual si le llamara lo que le sorprendió.

─ Sasuke… ─ Susurró inaudible al chico que solamente se acerco ante el ademán apoyándose en cuclillas frente a ella. Le arropo nuevamente con aquella capucha donde caían ahora las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, sentándose a un costado Sasori. Seco algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado de los orbes de la chica.

Pronto amaneció despertando sakura que clavo su vista pronto en quien yacía a un costado de ella, sonrojándose levemente mientras se quitaba la prenda que había sobre su ser.

─ Ya has despertado ─ Musitó haciendo sonreír a sakura. Empezaba a creer que esa era su frase favorita. Siempre que el iniciaba una conversación, era cuando despertaba.

─ Sí, tengo que continuar… ─ Clamó ascendiendo lentamente, siguiéndola el chico inclusive después de que tomase sus cosas e iniciase camino por los árboles, variando su mirada hacia atrás para verle de vez en cuando ─ ¿Por qué me sigues? ─ Cuestionó intentando no voltear a donde Sasori.

─ Alguien tiene que cuidarte ─ Musitó con frialdad sin cambiar su expresión, provocando que la chica se detuviera

─ ¿Cu…cuidarme? ─ Cuestionó impresionada posando sus esmeraldas en el joven que llego a un costado de ella ascendiendo en la rama para mirarla.

─ Si – Expelió provocando un sonrojo en la chica que asintió para continuar con su camino. Aun seguida de este.

.  
.

"Me pregunto que habrá querido decir con cuidarme.

Igual aquel sueño raro. Cuando amaneció me encontraba tal y como soñé que Sasuke-kun me trataba, pero no era él. ¿Entonces él me levanto en medio de la lluvia? Y ahora está diciendo esto. Él me a cuidado desde que entre a este territorio.

¿Pero qué hacia aquí?

Fue tal como aquella vez que le deje en la cueva. El sigue por los alrededores de esta. Me siento nerviosa de tenerlo a mi lado, entonces… ¿Habrá escuchado lo que he dicho? ¿Porque esta confusión?

Pero sigue siendo algo extraño que se preocupe tanto por mi… Más me sentí segura, con alguien extraño. Siendo que no sentía esto, desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora me siento feliz…en alma y cuerpo."

.  
.

Tanto tiempo había pasado sin que cruzasen siquiera unas palabras, solo Sakura regresaba su mirar hacia Sasori de vez en cuando.

El mantenía aquella expresión. Aquella que siempre le hacía preguntarse en que estará pensando.

Los fríos matices poblaron el lugar, nuevamente había llegado la noche donde cada uno durmió separado del otro, ahora sakura debido a sus dudas durmió también bajo un árbol, ya estaban cerca del desierto lo cual le agradaba, pronto estaría en Suna para cumplir con la elaboración de antídotos…

─ Tu nombre es Sakura… ¿Verdad? ─ Cuestionó desde la distancia el pelirrojo, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, mirando su mano articulando ligeros movimientos.

─ Si, Haruno Sakura ─ Respondió, mientras se acomodaba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

─ Ya veo ─ Recibió como respuesta para que se formulara un silencio.

La joven se rindió ante el cansancio. Repitiendo la rutina el Akasuna que fijaba su mirada en ella. Al alba empezaron de nuevo el camino para iniciar con el trayecto a través del desierto, ambos como iguales.

Al estar ya en los alrededores de la villa el joven detuvo su paso siendo notado por la chica que freno de igual manera dirigiéndole una mirada.

─ ¿Sasori? ─ Musitó al ver como este se giraba de forma tanto enigmática regresando por aquel camino a paso firme.

─ ¿Mm? ─ Rezongó girado levemente su cuello.

─ Adiós ─ Dijo sonriéndole.

.

* * *

Nota: Muchas gracias por los reviews, en cuanto a lo del plagio, eso fue gracias a ti n.n te lo agradesco infinitamente.

Se siguen aceptando bombas, sellos explosivos, kunais y Shuriken, no acepto Dojutsus se ven peligrosos como ya dije, igual sugerencias y me digan si realmente valio la pena la edicion.


	4. Comparaciones en silencio::

x  
x  
x  
x

* * *

-Hilos de Sentimientos-

Titulo cuatro: Comparaciones en Silencio

.

Siguió con aquel camino.

Con la cabeza abajo hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Cada paso era más ligero cual si al irse a divagar su cuerpo no existiera. Las arenas estaban incandescentes a esas horas. Ya no estaba muy lejos, había ganado tiempo gracias a él.

No había aparecido alma alguna que le impidiera llegar a Suna. Era una rara situación, ya que con anterioridad le perseguían variados personajes. Todos de diferentes villas.

"Ya no falta mucho" Pensó clavando su vista al frente.

Soltó un suspiro audible, parando en seco para girar analizando el camino ya explorado, aquel que ya se veía difuso ante los vientos que jugueteaban con las arenas. Entrecerró sus orbes mientras una tristeza le invadía. Una incierta, algo que de pronto le quito la vida. Permaneciendo estática, dejando que sus cabellos ascendieran, pasando la mano a retenerlos.

Era de pronto parecido a estar en una habitación blanca. Sus pensamientos se esparcían por completo perdiéndose, ahogándose en un mar de indecisiones. La ayuda brindada despertó miles de cosas que no sabía definir…

Algo que se anidaba. Una corriente le motivo a continuar girándose a su camino algo preocupada. Cerro sus orbes en señal de resignación.

Sus pasos se vieron más veloces ganando movimiento a través del terreno. Con el pasar del tiempo diviso a lo lejos aquella fortaleza tras la cual residía la villa. Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios al verse tan cerca, reteniendo su andar para que los centinelas comprobasen su identidad.

─ Haruno Sakura ha llegado – Proclamo uno de ellos corriéndose la voz hasta uno que la joven alcanzo a divisar soltando un ave mensajera, para que esta con seguridad pasase a través de aquel estrecho pasaje, iba a paso lento, no tenía mucha prisa, después de todo esperaría que alguien fuese por ella a la entrada.

─ Sakura ─ Expelió una chica de rubios cabellos avanzó de entre los guardias extendiendo su mano a la joven. Seguida por dos jóvenes.

─ Temari ─ Musitó girando su vista hacia los varones que tenían una pequeña expresión de agrado por su llegada – Kankuro, Kazekage ─ Exclamó sonriendo hacia ambos.

─ Que bueno que has venido ─ Admitió el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano en señal de formalidad.

Una sonrisa se acentuó en la faz de la foránea. Tomo de inmediato aquella en un firme estrechar, ofreciéndola después al marionetista presente.

─ Llegaste temprano ─ Dijo con su usual tono el castaño, estrechando de golpe la mano de la chica ─ ¿Qué ha sucedido?... No hace mucho que salieron de aquí y ahora te mandan sola, ¿Qué paso con Naruto? ─ Cuestionó con su poco tacto el chico, provocando una mirada pesada de su hermana ─ Digo si se puede saber… ─ Continuó al sentir sobre si aquellos orbes.

─ Si, me ayudo mucho, él no descansar en el camino ─ Mintió al haber recordado el por qué de su avance tan veloz ─ Con respecto a lo otro, ellos irán a una misión… en busca de Sasuke, tienen que preparar todo ─ Musitó descendiendo su tono con notoria tristeza.

─ Ya veo, así que no has descansado. Lo mejor será que lo hagas y mañana te encargas de lo otro ─ Mencionó con firmeza la Kunoichi nativa, mostrando una sonrisa mientras los otros dos asentían.

─ Gracias ─ Claudicó haciéndole señas los hermanos para que avanzase junto con ellos. Hasta el edificio principal.

Pronto se separaron.

Gaara debía continuar en la oficina. Kankuro se encargaba de las armas de Suna, por lo cual estaba en la armería. Temari por su lado encamino a Sakura a su habitación.

Los débiles pasos resonaban por el pasillo.

Era un lugar silencioso. Hasta sepulcral en algunas ocasiones. La rubia se detuvo provocando lo mismo en la medico. Abrió la puerta haciendo un ademán de que pasase.

La habitación se encontraba alfombrada, con matices modestos. Tenía un fresco aroma el cual contrastaba con el de los pasillos. En una pequeña mesa se encontraba una foto con los hermanos Sabaku. La Haruno pronto enfoco su vista en Temari.

─ ¿Es tu habitación? ─ Cuestionó algo preocupada. Grabando en su mente cada detalle, eso explicaba el por qué de aquellas características femeninas que poseía.

Temari profirió un quejido para después sonreír.

─ No te preocupes, yo salgo de misión… tú te quedas aquí, no puedo permitir que alguien que ha ayudado tanto a mi hermano se quede en un hotel de Suna, o en el hospital ─ Aclaró haciendo un ademán, con la mirada endurecida, demostrando que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

A los pocos minutos se retiro. Cerrando suavemente la puerta.

"Se ha ido… estoy tan cansada a pesar de que el viaje no fue extenuante… gracias a él" Pensó dejando sus cosas en una silla para después tirarse en la cama.

Su vista enfocada en el techo. Sentía un enorme estrés, no era como antes, algo en ella había cambiado.

– Sasuke… – Susurró apenas cerrando sus orbes para exhalar un suspiro.

─ Naruto… ─ Sentenció después, aquellos eran sus amigos, tanto han hecho por ella, ahora no estaba haya para ayudarles tenía que culminar con esa misión. Pronto una imagen del pelirrojo llego a su mente. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza como si fuera intolerante a ello.

"Aun es de tarde… pronto anochecerá… no me gusta estar tan encerrada… cuando menos no sin hacer nada" Pensó quitando sus manos de la faz que había palidecido.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos que yacía en esa alcoba. No era que no le agradara el lugar, si no la situación en la que estaba. Mero silencio.

Silencio, solo este habitaba el lugar.

Unos toques en la puerta la animaron a levantarse de forma instantánea actuando por inercia hasta llegar a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con un guardia a lo cual bufo de forma casi imperceptible.

─ Señorita… para que salga a cenar ─ Avisó con voz firme, impresionando a la Kunoichi, que avanzo a un costado de la salida, cerrando la puerta.

─ Muchas gracias… ─ Musitó haciendo una breve reverencia para después retirarse por los pasillos.

Su reciente estadía ahí, había provocado que memorizara los caminos del edificio. No tenía dificultad alguna, en saber su ubicación exacta. Se paro frente a la puerta dando leves toques, sin ser escuchados aparentemente, pronto volvió a tocar algo extrañada.

─ Pase… ─ Se escuchó de las fauces del pelirrojo. la joven abrió mostrándose ante los dos hermanos. Parecía ser que la chica de la familia se había marchado poco después de su llegada. Eso explicaba también el que no hubiera una respuesta rápida y concisa en esa habitación. Hizo una pequeña reverencia para después sentarse junto a Gaara quedando frente a Kankuro.

─ Provecho ─ Expelió el castaño con una sonrisa encajando su vista en el menor.

─ Si… Provecho ─ Musito el Kazekage con una leve mueca.

─ Provecho ─ Musito enérgica la Kunoichi, para así iniciar con la comida.

En ese lugar solo se reunían los hermanos a conocimiento de Sakura. En ocasiones sus invitados personales o por asuntos políticos.

Al terminar la cena, opto por retirarse. Hizo una reverencia para salir. Dejando a los hermanos solos.

.  
.

Se tiro sobre la cama, arropándose de lleno. Parecía que nada le saciaba.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Cuestionó sin saber muy bien a que venía la pregunta. Frunció el entrecejo para girar en la cama tapándose aun más. Quería ahogar cualquier duda.

Rendida. Así se encontraba ahora, escuchándose su respiración. Aun faltaba por pasar toda aquella noche, que era nula para los que caían ante el cansancio.

.  
.

Y amaneció.

Apenas despuntaba el alba el astro rey con sus dorados matices. Regocijaban con su candidez excesiva aquellas tierras, montándose ligeramente sobre los tejados.

la Kunoichi se encontraba despierta en el baño, secando su rostro después de haberse dado una ducha para revitalizarse, pues tenía que llegar temprano.

Salió a toda velocidad tomando algunas cosas de su mochila, para surcar los pasillos como mera ráfaga, sin hacer mucho tumulto, consiente que no era la única habitante. Había salido a las calles, donde ni un alma se asomaba. Era un camino largo hacia los invernaderos para ir a recoger primeramente los venenos que se encontraban aislados de la población.

Pronto diviso el lugar. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su faz, para después dar un toque, abriéndole uno de los centinelas médicos del lugar.

─ Sakura, bienvenida ─ Clamó haciendo una reverencia, para dejarla pasar.

─ Gracias ─ Mencionó adentrándose con aquella mirada siempre segura ─ ¿Tienen las muestras? ─ Cuestionó a lo que uno de los presentes asintió corriendo hacia una cantidad asombrosa de tubos de ensayo.

─ Bien, iniciaremos… ─ Concluyó colocándose unos guantes para después recoger sus cabellos en una coleta.

─ De acuerdo ─ Respondieron al unísono iniciando con las investigaciones.

En esos momentos Sakura se despejaba de duda. Se concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer que por raro que fuese le traía suma tranquilidad, más que el estar en "paz", junto con la soledad.

Estaba analizando aquellos venenos, para elaborar un antídoto efectivo. Eso le tomaría fácilmente todo el día, estuvo en continuas mezclas, así como formaciones de sellos.

─ ¿Estos son los venenos propios de la villa? ─ Musitó insegura de si eran en su totalidad los que se conocían en esa zona, mas contra los pronósticos los hombres asintieron.

─ Bien pasadme aquello… tu por favor consigue mas contenedores ─ Ordenó accediendo sus subordinados a aquel trabajo.

Paso el tiempo hasta que sobre varios intentos consiguieron el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de los totales. Algo favorable para la chica pues significaba que no viviría ahí por mucho tiempo.

Se retiro soltando sus cabellos en un sacudir de su testa sosteniendo el listón en sus labios mientras acomodaba sus cabellos con la mano, ya había oscurecido no se había percatado exactamente del número de horas que estuvo encerrada, era completamente diferente y a la vez parecido.

De nuevo las calles estaban desoladas, parecía que en ese lugar no muchos salían a recibir el primer calor matinal o el frió de la noche.

.  
.

"De nuevo me embriagaban aquellas sensaciones. Es como si por el simple hecho de pensar en ello tomara todo mi tiempo y lo consumiera.

Cuando pienso en Sasuke siempre llega a mi mente la imagen de Sasori. Son tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, siempre es el mismo pensamiento. Porque es tan insistente, cuando pasa eso siento que me traiciono a mí misma.

Dominada por miles de dudas. Es que fue tan caballeroso, pero eso… ¿Es solo por compromiso? Ya se ha ido y no lo veré. Lo que significa que me preocupo por banalidades. Es triste, al igual que este camino. Esos cabellos rojos esta tarde que vi a Gaara… me recordó tanto a él, no solo por el hecho de que su cabellera es parecida. Si no por que por ello lo conocí, lo cual ya no sé si fue bueno o malo.

¿Cómo le irá a Naruto?... De seguro bien, después de todo es él, si me apresuro… tal vez llegue antes para poder ir a la misión…

¿Cómo estará Saso… Sasori?…¡Sasori!

Mis pensamientos mismos me traicionan inclusive me he detenido en mi trayecto ante la propia impresión que causan en mi estos sentimientos. Cada vez es más raro, pero al estar junto a él, mis dudas se esfumaron es como lo que sentía… sentía… ¡lo que siento hacia Sasuke!, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy un mar, ni siquiera a mi misma me puedo divisar. No sé lo que siento…"

.  
.

Una punzada sintió sobre su pecho, reaccionando para seguir con aquel trayecto.

Un sonido metálico atrajo su atención girando su faz hacia un callejón. Un instintivo temor se apodero de ella. Un miedo tonto e irracional se apodero de ella avanzando un poco más rápido en dirección al edificio. Un sudor frió recorría su cuello, no sabía por qué todo esto le invadía de repente.

Una sombra se asomo desde aquel pasaje observando a la Kunoichi.

Esta no se detuvo para nada. Estaba segura de que no le convenía quedarse en ese lugar, menos en Suna pues tenía un escaso conocimiento sobre los peligros que podían desarrollarse, en especial por la noche. Al estar frente aquel imponente lugar no dudo en entrar, enfocando su mirada en un reloj que marcaba la una, pronto amanecería, mas aun así continuo con su camino a la habitación, rindiéndose inmediatamente.

.  
.

Estaba rodeada. Una gran cantidad de sangre se deslizaba por el suelo ante sus ojos, variando su mirar a los costados donde residía el cuerpo de su equipo. Una tristeza le inundo…

Se sentía morir…

Pronto con el acercar de una sombra que le atravesó con el frió de la espada, sus manos se llenaron de ese elipsis carmesí…

Y lloro.

Se sintió débil.

Sucumbió.

Ascendió de forma agitada de la cama variando su vista hacia cada rincón de la normal habitación. Exhalando de forma acelerada, sentía el latir de su corazón, mientras repasaba las escenas mentalmente y aquel dolor volvía bañando su rostro de lágrimas. Paso sus manos para removerlas, intentando tragarse aquellos pensamientos para continuar con su día.

Se alisto a una velocidad impresionante. Tenía que continuar, quería continuar.

Salió a continuar con los antídotos en un proceso más acelerado. No se había topado de nuevo con los hermanos Sabaku, los tres estaban muy ocupados como para juntarse de vez en cuanto y era obvio que la hermana no regresaría de su misión tan rápido.

Había logrado todo en un tiempo impresionante, definitivamente era toda una genio en la medicina, pues se encargaba también del herido que llegaba al hospital, si era necesario.

Era de tarde y no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que recorrer aquel lugar, por lo cual se despidió de los subordinados. Tenía ganas de descansar, si no estaba ocupada era extraño mas se sentía agitada, triste…

Entro en el edificio agradeciendo que nada pusiera de punta sus nervios en el camino, se quedo en los pasillos contemplando desde los ventanales con sus orbes entrecerrados. Emitió un suspiro…abriéndolos de golpe al ver una sombra sobre los tejados que desapareció apenas parpadeo, girando en dirección a su habitación para internarse en ella.

"Será Sasori…" Pensó sonrojándose a la vez que se hundía en la mullida cama, mirando al techo, mañana descansaría para al día siguiente partir a primera hora, pero aquello la tenia nerviosa. "Espero que sea él… o mis nervios y mi ímpetu me forzara a ir tras esa sombra" pensó intentando conciliar el sueño.

.  
.

Llevo sus pasos en un recorrido, ya había completado aquella misión, mas al entregar el informe le fue pedido quedarse un día más para descansar, pues sabían que era un trabajo exhaustivo. Era un paseo lento donde paseaba su mirada por cada rincón. No había muchas tiendas, eran más las viviendas; ya numerosas.

Suna había crecido a comparación de cómo se la describían y había ligeros cambios en apenas el tiempo que tenia de no venir. Sintió frustrados sus pasos, no llevaba rumbo, algo le decía que debía continuar mientras unas gotas de sudor se profanaban delineando su figura, entrando en un área donde las sombras invadían, frunciendo el seño al encontrarse con aquella figura…

─ Sasori… ─ Musitó algo insegura, mas con pasos firmes en su dirección.

─ Sasuke… ─ Corrigió notándose aun mas sus rasgos producto de los leves destellos que aun se vislumbraban.

.

* * *

Nota: Muchas gracias por los reviews nuevamente. Estoy algo feliz al ver que alguien fanatica el SasoDei cuando menos se asomo a mi fic o me dejo un review, estoy casi segura que no entro a leer si no a dejar el review, de lo contario pido una disculpa por lo anteriormente dicho, en realidad el que entra en mi lista de favoritos es Sasori y YO no tengo ningun pre-juicio contra Sakura, es maravilloso personaje.

Se siguen aceptando bombas, sellos explosivos, kunais y Shuriken, no acepto Dojutsus se ven peligrosos como ya dije, igual sugerencias y me digan si realmente valio la pena la edicion, asi como criticas de todo tipo.


	5. El Delgado Pasaje::

x  
x  
x  
x

* * *

-Hilos de sentimientos-

Titulo cinco: El delgado pasaje

.

Era angosto, demasiado. Un lugar donde apenas se profanaba pequeños destellos que daban vivacidad a aquella imagen apenas creíble para la joven. En estado de shok abrió levemente sus labios sin poder expeler palabra alguna, notándose un haz de confusión en sus verdéesenos orbes.

El nerviosismo corrió como un escalofrió a la figura femenina, mientras que el otro avanzaba firmemente con esa taciturnidad que le caracterizaba. Le frustraba rotundamente desde antaño.

─ Sakura… ─ Musitó cruda y fríamente cual si llamara a un animal.

Sintió una punzada que solo alebresto a la joven, encendiendo la ira que pronto se condujo al joven. Los pasos resonaron hasta que se detuvieron frente a ella.

─ Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Cuestionó con un poco mas de candidez apenas perceptible para los cercanos a él.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Expelió desorientada hacia aquel cambio de actitud que percato.

Parpadeo desconfiada para repelerse de los suelos ganando un poco de distancia. Un golpe en su espalda y un agarre en sus muñecas le hicieron detenerse, alzando su vista sobre el hombro para ver la cara del Uchiha.

─ ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Sasuke? ─ Preguntó con poco tacto al pelinegro que delineo una leve mueca.

─ Algo que no te incumbe, Sakura… ─ Musitó liberándole un poco del agarre mientras esta se giraba a él con un gesto de pocos amigos.

"Era algo poco común encontrarme con mi antigua compañera de equipo precisamente aquí. ¿Que tanto había pasado?

Eso como para que ella estuviera en este lugar. Mi simple escapada para salir de la monotonía se transformo en una puerta, una apenas abierta, no podía comprender esa actitud que presentaba. Era tan poco usual en ella, lo que recordaba de ella se borro.

Se evaporo como algo simple. Algo raro se filtraba en mi, ni siquiera el apelativo que me brindaba con anterioridad menciono. Estaba esperando también a alguien más, en vez de a mí.

Definitivamente eso era por de mas cierto, aquel nombre no lo conozco, poco me interesa ¿no? Son pensamientos absurdos y vanos, pero algo me quemaba internamente.

Esa mirada que me lanza no me causa el mínimo miedo, es más un remordimiento, por tu miedo. Es lo que capto de tus ojos, no estoy seguro a que tanto de mi le tendrás miedo, en fin, poco me importa. Ladeo mi faz en espera aun de una respuesta ante tu inmuto ser."

─ Mi respuesta es la misma para ti… Sasuke… ─ Mentó la chica de la forma más cruda que pudo. Dio un paso al costado mientras sus orbes se cierran de forma automática intentando pasar de largo al muro de hielo que es el Uchiha.

El nunca la había detenido por algo así, menos pasaría ahora, como lo supuso paso como si nada sintiendo como su hombro golpea levemente con el del chico, siguiendo su trayecto.

Una sonrisa se forja en los labios pálidos de Sasuke, entrecerrando sus orbes ligeramente girando para fijar a su antigua compañera.

"Un mar aun más turbio. ¿Cómo era posible que el destino me forjara tales jugarretas? Tan poco graciosas y elocuentes. Me tenía que poner acaso de cuerpo completo a Sasuke…

Me sorprendo, porque tanto miedo realmente hacia él. No le temía, temía lo que yo estaba haciendo mi reacción de cuerpo entero, las palabras que le dedique sin chistar cuando con anterioridad la duda se albergaba en mi corazón.

¿Este comentario será el mejor para agradar a Sasuke?, ¿Si actuó de esta forma agradare a Sasuke?, ¿A Sasuke le gustan las chicas de cabello largo?, son cuestiones que me planteaba día a día, cual si perteneciera a una secta donde buscan agradar a un dios, que tiene sus normas.

Mi respirar era agitado. Estoy segura de que el notó todo esto por lo que estoy pasando con solo mirarme. Aun así, ¿Él me gusta?, ¿Porque la imagen de aquel chico se forra en mi mente completamente? En lugar de él.

¿Porque ese contraste tan simple y tan irónico interiormente me hace pensar en él? Es un embrujo, pero tan sencillo que me es imposible saber cómo entro tan profundo en tan solo un día. Pareciera una obsesión, un capricho que me hace desearlo solo por aquel carácter que tanto me llama la atención.

Escucho tus pasos ¿Por qué me sigues? Un haz de rabia pasa por mi mente al notar que a pesar de que quisiera me fueras indiferente, sigues tan presente físicamente y también de la otra forma"

.  
.

─ Vengo de paso ─ Articuló Sasuke al notar el miedo y la indecisión de los pasos de Sakura. Por mínimas que fueran las señales, repeliéndose de los suelos para darle alcance ─ Ahora responde ─ Musitó seguido de un bufido.

─ ¿A qué viene tanto interés? ─ Cuestionó la joven turbándose un poco su mirar sin dirigirlo a la efigie de su antiguo compañero.

No era normal eso que le estaba pasando, pronto unas gotas de sudor pasearon en su cuerpo, trazándolo perfectamente como algo perceptible hacia el observador.

─ A nada, ¿Responderás? – Musitó de forma fría, intentando mostrar escaso interés, sin perder de vista aun así las reacciones de la chica, aumentando el rango de su sonrisa.

─ U…una… misi- misión ─ Culminó con dificultad aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

Tan poca suerte tenía en realidad, encontrarse de la nada con él, cuando parecía tomar con algo más de calma el ámbito sentimental. Se sentía como una máquina que iba perdiendo poco a poco la energía que le mantenía, como el brillo en sus orbes.

─ Ya veo – Mentó alzando su mirar ─ Nos vemos ─ Articuló borrándose su silueta del lugar en un instante, siendo que cuando la chica volteo, no se encontraba rastro de él.

─ Sasuke…kun – Susurró apenas cambiando su miedo por una decepción.

Llegó a su mente la imagen de Sasori cuando ella se despidió, el otro no había dicho absolutamente nada. Tal vez Sasori era aun mas callado y serio que el Uchiha.

Sasori nunca había dicho una cosa con emoción, cuando menos cuando Sasuke se burlaba, mostraba expresiones y un estado de ánimo altanero. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

.  
.

"Sasori… ¿cómo estarás?… no entiendo el por qué, pero me estoy preocupando por lo que tu estés o puede que hagas en un futuro. No pareces mala persona, de hecho creo que eres muy bueno ahora que te conozco, pero has matado demasiada gente.

¿Cómo puede que alguien que ha hecho tal cosa conserve como tú lo has hecho esa taciturnidad? A la vez esa amabilidad, tú en realidad no me debes nada ¿Porque te preocupas por mí? O tal vez alucino, ya no sé ni lo que pienso.

Me he partido en dos pedazos al punto que ninguna parte de mi me pertenece, me abandona pereciendo en el trayecto que decidió tomar, es tan confuso.

Ni siquiera… Me he acordado que mi objetivo…Sasuke. Estuvo aquí y no hice nada por retenerlo. No entiendo, no comprendo ¿Por qué?"

.  
.

Pronto llego el momento en que sus pasos le llevaron al lugar del que desidia salir ya inmediatamente, tomando sus cosas, se despidió formalmente del kazekage quien le mostro su gratitud a pesar de su particular seriedad.

En su camino por el desierto se vio completamente inmersa en soledad, ni siquiera los tipos aquellos que le intentaron parar iban a intervenir ahora. Lo único que veía eran aquellas cortinas de arena que ascendían, no había podido quedarse a descansar.

Su misma inestabilidad le pedía salir de aquel lugar, llegando a ver un cambio en la composición del territorio, donde la tierra se iba tornando más dura.

─ Ya has llegado… ─ Sonoros fríos y producidos casi mecánicamente llegaron a los oídos de la Haruno que levanto la mirada topándose con aquellos ojos rojos rodeados por unos cabellos rojizos algo desordenados.

Los ojos de la joven se iban abriendo cada vez más al igual que su boca que temblaba levemente.

─ Sasori… ─ Murmulló parpadeando continuamente.

* * *

Que puedo decir, las clases me tragaron, pero de nuevo regreso en vacaciones. Siento que mas de una persona me va a lanzar con Kunais por regresar x.x pero bueno, hay que seguir con la vida xD.

En cuanto a los consejos, los tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias. Lo hare a partir de determinado capitulo, probablemente haga mas One-shot de esta pareja.


	6. Innominado::

x  
x  
x  
x

* * *

-Hilos de sentimientos-

Titulo seis: Innominado

.

El asenso del joven no se hizo esperar caminando para que las ropas que llevaba ondearan, meneándose los rojizos cabellos con sus pasos hacia la perpleja joven. El marionetista flexiono su mano para tomar el objeto que le abrigaba y colocarlo a la chica.

─ Vas…al puente del país de la hierba, ¿No? ─ Cuestionó con taciturnidad restándole importancia al asunto, a lo que la chica emitió un leve suspiro, arropándose con las prendas que el otro le había dado.

─ Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Cuestionó la joven sonrojándose levemente esquivando aquella mirada tan profunda del chico, sin lograr cambiar un poco la faceta que mantenía Sasori.

─ Yo te di la información – Claudicó girándose el Akasuna haciendo un ademan para iniciar con el trayecto – Te llevare – Sentenció parando en seco, aumentando el sonrojo de la chica que bajo ligeramente la mirada intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

─ Gracias Sasori – Musitó apenas sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza para avanzar hasta un costado del joven, sonriendo ante aquella disposición del chico. ─ Solo que no deben saber que he ido… así que iremos encubiertos… primero tenemos que entrar a Konoha por algunas cosas… entrego un informe y pido días libres… ─ Mencionó la chica a lo que el otro asintió.

.  
.

"Ahora que le he visto de nuevo estoy cada vez más segura de lo que siento. No entiendo porque, pero el despierta algo aun más profundo en mi que Sasuke. Algo aun mas oculto, un deseo de intentar conocerle un poco más, además aquella actitud.

Su seriedad, además de que es aun más cerrado. Es como si solo dejara un rayo de luz que te puede guiar hacia él para iniciar una conversación, me siento bien al estar con él…

Puedo cerrar mis ojos y visualizar su ser a pesar de que lo tengo aquí tan cercano o a pesar de que estuviera a miles de kilómetros…"

.

─ Vamos… Sakura ─ Mentó el joven de rojizos hilos extendiendo una de sus manos hacia atrás provocando un mayor sonrojo en la chica.

Parecía olvidarse de donde se encontraba y con quien de un momento a otro, llamando la atención del mismo que se acerca a comprobar el estado de Sakura observándole detenidamente.

─ ¿Tienes fiebre? ─ Preguntó sin cambiar su expresión acercándose un poco más, aumentando los matices rojizos en la cara de la chica.

─ Yo…n…no…no…tengo ─ Articuló la joven con un hilo de voz, dando un paso hacia atrás para emanara un suspiro de frustración.

Eso era raro para ella, cualquiera hasta naruto que era algo despistado hubiera notado que era un sonrojo. Mas él no lo había hecho, le molestaba y le aliviaba no era como con Sasuke, parecía algo aun más raro.

─ De acuerdo… ─ Emanó como respuesta arqueando sutilmente una ceja, de forma casi imperceptible girándose nuevamente al camino, la chica le preocupo era posible que tuviera fiebre, pero para él era difícil interpretar pues carecía de tacto.

.  
.

"Algo raro está pasando. Ese aumento de tono no puede ser otra cosa que fiebre, mas ella lo niega. Tal vez debería llevarla a su aldea para que sea tratada. Le está fallando el habla, lo cual es una señal de cansancio.

No lo sé a ciencia cierta, mas no puedo dejar se lastime o le suceda algo pues aparte de que me regreso a esta "vida", mi abuela la protegió de igual manera, es honor a su memoria.

La otra opción es llevarla a cuesta para que recupere estabilidad…"

.  
.

Sakura observaba de pies a cabeza al chico que yacía delante de ella sin siquiera intentar moverse. El joven giro aproximándose de regreso hacia la chica. Descendió frente a ella para tomarla en un ascenso con un inicial movimiento brusco lo cual provoco un gemido de impresión en la Kunoichi que se forro nuevamente por aquellos colores.

"¿Por qué ha hecho esto?" Cuestionó agarrándose del joven que le miro fijamente, esquivando la mirada nuevamente, parecía estar huyendo a cada instante a pesar de estar en sus brazos.

─ ¿Por qué me esquivas la mirada? ─ Preguntó de forma rápida sin rodeos el pelirrojo, al tenerla en sus brazos.

"Tiene muy poco tacto… no entiendo como no se da cuenta" pensó la chica cerrando sus orbes.

El viento empezaba a golpear su cara. El sonido de los pasos se expandió, estaba en movimiento. No le había cuestionado de nuevo, abrió sus ojos enfocándolos en el rostro de Sasori, reflejando en ellos una mezcla aun más grande de sentimientos.

─ Sasori… gracias… ─ Musitó la joven, para ella había significado algo doloroso el que no lo notara, pero igual el que no le presionara era de ayuda.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Preguntó con simpleza aumentando la velocidad en su andar, apareciendo en la Haruno de nuevo aquel sentimiento, de verdad no sabía a lo que se refería.

─ No, no es nada… ─ Expelió inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado para acomodarse cerrando sus orbes por completo.

El joven incansable siguió con su camino sin parar, comenzando a cruzar aquel enorme y denso bosque que separaba a Konoha y a Suna, con el paso de las horas la noche termino iniciando el amanecer que dejaba ver en los arboles la humedad, la chica se encontraba en los brazos de Sasori que parecía no oponerse o quejarse sobre ello.

─ Ya puedo andar Sasori ─ Musitó la chica para que este le mirara tomándole unos pasos para detenerse bajándola con delicadeza.

─ Bien ─ Pronunció dirigiendo su mirar a varios puntos ─ ¿Estás cansada? ─ Cuestionó sin dejar de mirarla.

─ Un poco, pero… - Musitó sonriendo de forma nerviosa

─ Entonces paremos – Mencionó en seco caminando hacia un árbol para sentarse cual oponiéndose a cualquier otra opción sentándose bajo este el pelirrojo.

─ Está bien… ─ Dijo la chica al verlo inerte acercándose al mismo lugar para sentarse a su lado sin poder dejar de mirarle una y otra vez. Necesitaba saciar las ganas de ver aquel rostro angelical que estaba realmente lleno de soledad. Una que por un instante pudo sentir como propia ─ Sasori... ─ Musitó en murmullo audible al otro que volteo a mirarla.

─ ¿Sí? ─ Cuestionó con seriedad, a lo que Sakura ladea su rostro avergonzada. Ahora que le diría si aquel nombre en una duda se le había escapado de sus labios.

─ ¿Eh? No…no es nada ─ Expresó la Haruno sonriendo para apoyarse en el tronco emanando un fuerte suspiro.

─ Bien ─ Dijo levantando su mirada hacia la copa del árbol.

.  
.

"Tengo ganas de hablarle.

De que me dedicara unas palabras, por mínimas que sean. Pero a la vez tengo miedo, siento algo por él, quisiera acercarme, pero le temo al rechazo que pueda darme. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte que me fuerza a intentar acercarme de cualquier forma a él.

Si me acercase ahora me diría algo, pero no quiero arrepentirme después, si no hago algo nada pasara…Si no me acerco, dudo él acerque a mí.

Aprieto mis orbes intentando conseguir valor para ascender mis manos a rodear una suya y acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro. Es agradable haberlo hecho… Abro mis orbes para así ver que este me mira algo extrañado, que estará pensando de mí, no lo sé…

No me siento mal, al contrario me acomodo un poco más, quiero preguntarte mis dudas, mas me apeno escondiendo mi rostro que se ve cada vez mas teñido por la sangre que sube a mis mejillas… pareces no responder a lo que hago, pero extrañamente me siento bien… Sasori"

.  
.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó el pelirrojo sin aun quitarle la mirada, era una reacción extraña a él. Nunca había estado con mujer alguna para saber más o menos su comportamiento, solo con su abuela Chiyo que le crio

─ Si… Sasori ¿Has tenido alguna vez pareja? ─ Cuestionó la chica arriesgando tal vez la confianza que el chico le había dado al dejarla en esa posición.

─ No ─ Sentenció para alivio de la chica, mas este giro su faz perfilándola al frente.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ Cuestionó la Haruno con suma curiosidad, una que no notaba el Akasuna.

─ Por qué no estoy vivo, no puedo querer a alguien ─ Mencionó abriendo sus orbes por completo la chica, bajando su faz inmediatamente mientras el otro permanecía completamente inmuto.

Un hoyo, una enorme caldera con fuego adentro es donde había caído siendo torturada a cada segundo, le dolía enormemente. Él no podía querer a nadie. Se sentía deprimida, decepcionada. Se fue soltando sin plena conciencia del chico para atraer sus piernas y abrazarlas en forma de consuelo.

─ Además… si sintiera algo por alguien, sería algo innominado para mí, no sabría definir tal emoción en mi ─ Continuó el chico, alzando una mano a su cabeza algo frustrado, al no saber responder el cuestionamiento.

─ Ya veo – Musitó dolida la chica, tenía esperanzas, mínimas pero había ¿no?

Sus pensamientos parecían darle pros y contras rápidamente, le dolía y le daba placer, escapando lagrimas entremezcladas de su rostro cabeza abajo.

.

"Esta rara, pero yo también lo estoy. Para mí los sentimientos solo se dividen en dos que en ocasiones me cuesta trabajo distinguir. En buenos y malos, pero mi conciencia en ocasiones emplea duelos para separarlos. El ver esas lágrimas por el rabillo de mi ojo remueve algo dentro de mí.

Lo único que puede moverse involuntariamente de mi. No hay otra respuesta, pero igual se mueve con el enojo, el odio, la frustración, la ira, la intolerancia, son demasiadas cosas…

Te sueltas de mi y te vez como una muñeca que se encuentra afligida, sin razón… debe haber una, si me lo dijeras no sería tan difícil el descifrar cosas por las que nunca me preocupe, ni preocuparían de no ser por ti…"

.  
.

El joven se gira hacia la chica con su mirada menos amenazante. Ascendió su mano para quitar las lágrimas que se mantenían en sus orbes, pasando otra de ellas a acariciar su cabeza.

─ Tranquila ─ Expelió con su aparente tono, para que la chica le mirara.

─ Si… lo estaré ─ Emanó con la fuerza y valor que le quedaba, había sentido que poca esperanza le brindaba aquella conversación que había mantenido.

─ Dime, ¿Qué te sucede? ─ Cuestionó el chico regresando a su anterior posición para que la joven se inclinara recostándose en su regazo.

─ Mejor…te digo después… ¿Si? ─ Dijo aferrándose de las ropas del chico

Por ahora tenía que esperar a tranquilizarse, después de todo aun no estaba segura pero le dolía… pasaron algunas horas en las que la chica opto por dormir y el otro se mantenía al margen, después de todo el solo le acompañaba…

Después iniciaron con su recorrido hacia la villa, por el ramaje de los arboles, ya que el terreo se veía inundado de raíces que dificultaban el camino.

─ Sakura… ¿Tú has tenido pareja? ─ Preguntó de nueva cuenta directamente a pesar de que no había plática alguna, provocando nuevamente el sonrojo de la chica.

Parecía ser su nuevo trabajo o debilidad el sonrojarse cuando ese chico hablaba.

─ No, pero creo… que me gusta alguien ─ Mencionó sonriéndole, permaneciendo el chico inmuto, realmente iba a ser difícil decírselo…

─ ¿Quién? ─ Preguntó sin perderla de vista.

─ Ah… mejor te digo después ─ Mencionó aumentando la velocidad, provocando un leve abrir de los labios de Sasori cual queriendo articular palabra.

─ Mm, De acuerdo ─ Respondió dándole alcance

Eran dos seres aparentemente incansables. Pasado el recorrido llegado a un área cercana a Konoha, Sasori realizo una técnica de transformación para poder atravesar la guardia de Konoha.

Llegaron a la casa de la Haruno. Abrió la puerta, hacía tiempo que se había mudado a su departamento para no molestar con los horarios de salida y llegada a sus padres.

─ Pasa… ─ Mencionó haciéndose un lado para que el joven entrara rápidamente seguido por esta que comprobó que nadie estuviera mirando, para después indicarle por medio de señas un lugar donde descansar

─ Casa… - Musitó el pelirrojo ensombreciéndose su rostro, sintiendo un enorme escalofrió la joven, realmente se veía sombrío, oscuro y solo en ese momento.

─ Sasori… ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó ganándose una mala mirada por parte del chico que parecía estar sumido en un sentimiento oscuro, denotado en su mirar algo tétrico y lleno de remordimiento

─ No… me doy cuenta que… el que acabo con su vida, soy yo… ─ Exclamó regresando su mirar al frente, invadiendo a Sakura un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

─ Sasori, tú sigues vivo ─ Aclaró sonriendo para aproximarse a él.

─ No lo creo… ─ Mencionó mirándole con algo de recelo en ese instante. Uno que se iba suavizando paulatinamente para culminar en un suspiro.

─ Lo siento ─ Expresó mientras la chica bajaba la mirada ─ Pero estoy agradecido… tu no sabías que lo que deseaba era morir ─ Mencionó aumentando el dolor en el pecho de Sakura.

¿Le estaba diciendo que lo único que quería era morir?…

Es como si aquella pequeña luz y sendero se cerraran aun mas, siendo imposible hasta el intercambio de sonidos, tensándose sus músculos bruscamente.

─ Sasori… ─ Musitó a la par que unos golpes se profanaron en la puerta, captando la atención de Sakura.

─ ¡HEYYY SAKURA-CHANN! ─ Se escuchó variando la chica de regreso su mirar para encontrarse con que el Akasuna se había desvanecido.

Se encamino aun con pendiente a la puerta, donde en cuanto la abrió se vislumbro Naruto con otro chico a su espalda.

─ Qué bueno que abres, Sakura, mira el es Sai - Aclaró a lo que la Haruno parpadeo confusa.

─ ¿Ah? – Expelió algo desconcertada.

─ El ira con nosotros a la misión, ya que volviste le roge a Tsunade que te dejara ir ─ Expelió el rubio enérgico mientras el otro asentía.

Su parecido a Sasuke era extraordinario, mas no tanto como el Akasuna. Mal asunto si iba en la misión no podría llevar a Sasori que se había ofrecido, mas no podía negarse.

* * *

Los subire por las personas que han esperado tanto. Una disculpa nuevamente. De igual forma creo que para saber mejor las opiniones pondre activa con la cuenta que suelo jugar rol o en la que mas paso tiempo. No se aceptan Dojutsus, mucho menos de parte de algun Uchiha


End file.
